Things can be different
by Valou-chan
Summary: Spoil S3 . On ne compte plus les interventions maléfiques de Morgana dans le but de supprimer Arthur et détrôner Uther. Cette fois, Morgause a l'idée d'une double malédiction qui pourrait très bien changer la nature da la relation entre Arthur et Merlin!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**L'univers de Merlin ne m'appartient pas. Ni les lieux, ni les personnages.**_

_**Spoiler:**_ _**Jusque la Saison 3 (peut-être même fin de Saison 3... à voir)**_

_**Remarque:**_ _**Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai déjà une autre Fanfiction Merlin en route...ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Mais franchement, comparée à celle-ci, mon écriture : c'est de la merde... T_T**_

_**Rated:**_ _**T tout au plus...**_

**Things****can be different :**

_Prologue_

Tout n'est qu'ombre dans la nuit.

C'est sans doute pour cela que ce soir, les gardes de Camelot n'ont rien vu. Qui ferait attention à une ombre fuyante ? _Fuyant_ hors de la ville qui plus est.

« _Laissons-la courir, _se dit-on, _l'ombre s'en va loin, laissons-la courir, pour ne jamais revenir._ »

Les gardes auraient dû être plus attentifs cette nuitée, ils auraient dû respecter à la lettre le commandement de leur Roi : Intercepter toute personne au comportement suspect.

Mais voilà, les soldats sont las, ils se reposent d'une énième attaque d'une quelconque créature magique ou d'une armée de mort levée par Morgause, qui sait...

Alors, l'ombre, secrète, rejoint les sous-bois puis la forêt de Camelot. Elle marche un instant, d'un bon pas. Un peu plus loin, elle bifurque comme muée par un guide invisible.

Soudain, elle fait face à une barrière de houx, accolée aux rochers. Dans un murmure que l'on pourrait confondre avec le vent, l'ombre chuchote :

« - _Holly escuro lacera as mans vermellas de garras incontables. _»

Deux iris dorés brillent dans la nuit.

Les feuilles épineuses et blessantes s'écartent, laissant apparaître une entrée dans la roche_._

Dans cette petite caverne naturelle, tout est prêt pour sa venue. Les bougies sont installées, allumées. Un cercle au sol est tracé avec du sel, denrée plus que rare et coûteuse à l'époque. Au centre l'attend une jeune femme au visage découvert. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés reposent calmement sur ses épaules et parcourent jusqu'au bas de son dos.

- Je t'attendais, ma Sœur.

L'ombre se décapuchonne dans un geste lent, révélant la pâleur du visage de Morgana, la noirceur de ses cheveux et le bleu électrique de ses yeux.

- J'ai bien reçu ta missive. Alors... dit-elle en désignant du menton les alentours, comment allons-nous nous y prendre ? Il ne s'agit plus d'échouer encore une fois...

- J'admire ta détermination. Ne t'inquiète pas : nous allons donner à Camelot quelque chose dont elle se souviendra...

La brune haussa un sourcil et saisit l'ancien grimoire que lui tendait Morgause. Attentivement, elle parcourut quelques lignes, puis, quand elle eut enfin compris le plan de sa Sœur, le silence fut brisé par son rire.

Le ricanement dura... dura.

Personne n'aurait jamais pu ouïr Morgana s'esclaffer d'un tel accent pervers et machiavélique.

- Il s'agit de deux maléfices bien tendancieux, ma Sœur... parvint-elle à articuler une fois que la crise fut passée. En quoi cela pourrait-il bien nuire à Camelot ? En quoi toute cette mascarade pourra-t-elle me donner le trône ?

Morgause se releva et lui reprit le précieux livre des mains, caressa une des pages affectueusement.

- Les deux rendront le cœur d'Arthur Pendragon comme de la pierre. Il sera à la fois la risée de Camelot et nous lui enlèverons tout espoir d'un jour obtenir l'amour de cette servante : Guenièvre. Il s'isolera des autres. Il n'aura pas d'autres choix. Une fois seul, il sera un Roi bien facile à briser.

- Et en ce qui concerne Uther ?

- Les cristaux m'ont déjà révélés qu'Uther ne sera plus. Je m'en occupe ma Sœur, n'aie crainte. J'ai obtenu la parole de Cendred : il nous prêtera son armée.

La brune marcha lentement autour de la blonde, créant un bien étrange ballet. Sa cape de velours rouge n'avait de cesse de frôler la terre en des mouvements réguliers hypnotiques.

- Cela pourrait en effet être un moyen, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Les yeux des deux sorcières se mirent à luire d'impatience. Il ne leur fallut qu'une œillade pour se mettre à la fois d'accord et à l'ouvrage. Une double malédiction prend du temps et de l'énergie...

Cette nuit-là, les mots ancestraux résonnèrent de part et d'autre de la forêt, dans les ténèbres hivernales. Et sans savoir pourquoi, les habitants de Camelot tremblèrent dans leurs lits.

Tout n'est qu'ombres dans la nuit; et malheur au garde qui, en ce crépuscule, n'a pu voir cette silhouette fuyante vers les bois d'Albion.

« _Laissons-la courir, _s'était-on dit, _l'ombre s'en va loin, laissons-la courir, pour ne jamais revenir._ »

Oui, mais l'ombre ne fuit pas. Elle reviendra.


	2. Chapitre 1: Double Curce

_**Synopsis: **__Tout allait très bien dans le meilleur des mondes... Jusqu'à ce que le Prince Arthur soit victime d'un sortilège un peu particulier..._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Les droits sur la série, le monde et les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas. Si vous tenez à remercier quelqun, consultez la BBC ou ses créateurs: Julian Jones, Jake Michie Johnny Capps et Julian Murphy !_

_Si vous cherchez après Colin Morgan: Ne cherchez plus, il est séquestré dans ma cave._

_Si vous cherchez après Bradley James: Ne cherchez plus, il est dans celle de ma Beta-Lectrice!_

_**Spoiler:**_ _Saison 3. Parfois quelques petites info fin Saison 3 pour les besoins (oups! )_

_**Remarque:**_ _Tout d'abord, désolée pour ce revirement de situation! En effet, j'étais bien partie pour écrire mon autre Fanfiction Merlin "Revelationis" puis...Patatra... LA panne de la page blanche. J'ai donc choisi un autre scénario, sans doute dans un esprit un peu plus léger...mais j'ai très hâte de voir vos réactions sur ce premier chapitre ^^_

_Ensuite, un grand merci pour vos reviews, vos critiques, avis,...qui ont le dont de me motiver à 200 % ! Je n'y manquerai pas de répondre par MP sous peu!_

_Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture ;)_

_Enjoy_ _!_

_**Rated:**__T_

**Things can be different :**

**Chapitre****1: Double Curces**

**[« Doubles Malédictions »]**

Il était très tôt cette matinée-là, et qui aurait pu dire que de telles grandes destinées seraient un jour autant chamboulées par ce soleil se levant sur ce début d'hiver.

Cette saison, pas des moindre à résister à pareille époque, demandait une constante attention pour Merlin : Toujours veiller à ce que les cheminées de la forteresse, et spécialement celle du Prince de Camelot, soit bien fournies afin de contrer le froid naissant; des ragoûts chaud devaient être régulièrement à disposition dans les cuisines afin de réchauffer l'estomac des hôtes du castel; des couvertures supplémentaires se voyaient distribuer pour les différentes chambres; les vêtements d'hiver étaient sortis des armoires où ils venaient de séjourner pendant quatre à cinq longs mois et certains avaient inévitablement subi le ravage des mites, ce qui donnait encore du boulot additionnel au jeune sorcier.

Bien heureusement, toutes ces tâches difficiles (et bien d'autres encore que l'histoire ne nous permet d'énumérer au complet) étaient nettement allégées par le don magique de notre ami. Seulement, d'autres, comme celle qu'il était en train d'effectuer, ne pouvaient être aidées de la magie. La petite citerne bricolée d'ancien tonneau de vin et qui recueillait l'eau de pluie avait besoin d'être nettoyée. Gaïus avait eu la bonne idée de cette petite construction afin de ne pas manquer d'eau en hiver au cas où le puit au pied de la ville viendrait à geler. Hélas, ce prototype ingénieux pourvu de différents philtres ne pouvait subvenir aux besoins que de deux personnes, trois tout au plus, et était situé juste en dessous de la fenêtre de la chambre de son mentor, deux étages plus bas. Parfaitement visible donc, de la plupart des passants.

- C'est bien ma veine, maugréa le jeune sorcier dans sa barbe.

Dieu seul savait que rien n'entachait jamais (ou rarement) la bonne humeur de Merlin. Pourtant, ce matin-là, où la température extérieure devait avoisiner les 0 degrés et où le sol gelé craquelait sous les pieds, le givre qui s'était posé un peu partout rendait la tâche de nettoyage difficile. Les petits cristaux de glace fondaient au contact des doigts de Merlin, endolorissant ses sensations. Cela faisait seulement un quart d'heure que le brun tentait de décrasser la mousse des parois du bois mais il n'arrivait qu'à écorcher ses mains contre la surface givrée, encore et encore. Finalement, fesses au sol, les jambes écartées, essoufflé, Merlin laissa errer son regard sur les passants un peu plus loin, qui pressaient le pas afin d'échapper à la froideur du matin. Sous peu, il devrait se rendre à l'intérieur du château, plus précisément dans les cuisines, où il prendrait le petit déjeuner du Prince et le montrait jusque sa chambre royale. La suite il la connaissait par cœur : il ouvrirait les tentures de velours vermillons, les rayons du soleil viendraient agresser le sommeil du blond encore pelotonné dans les couvertures de son lit à baldaquin. Arthur daignerait finalement se réveiller, marmonnerait à l'encontre de son serviteur personnel à quel point il était et demeure incompétent, puis, tenterait de s'habiller convenablement avant de prendre le petit déjeuner préalablement posé sur la table dans la pièce adjacente.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune valet. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait échangé cette routine.

- Merlin, viendras-tu déjeuner où préfères-tu rester assis à ne rien faire ? Le héla la voix du vieil apothicaire de la fenêtre juste au-dessus de lui.

- J'arrive !

Merlin regarda d'une oeillade désolée le petit réservoir d'eau. Il s'en occuperait dans le courant de l'après midi... si le Prince ne décidait pas de l'araser de travail jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus total, évidemment.

- Tu rêvassais encore, le sermonna gentiment Gaïus, en posant les assiettes de chaque côté de la table, alors que le garçon passait la porte.

- Mes mains ont gelé ! Se plaignit le magicien en les frottant entre elles dans une vaine tentative de les réchauffer. Cet hiver sera plus rude que les précédents, c'est certain.

- Montre-moi voir ça..., marmonna le mentor en saisissant les paluches de son apprenti.

Il émit un faible sifflement et obligea Merlin à se diriger vers la table et ses instruments les plus proches afin d'examiner les dégâts.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Gaïus...

- Prendre soin de sa santé n'est jamais superflu, jeune homme! Et puis, je ne voudrais pas te donner d'excuses pour tes corvées d'aujourd'hui... Mon bocal à sangsues à besoin d'être nettoyé une dernière fois avant la prochaine saison...

- Oh, non..., maugréa le brun d'un air accablé, je dois déjà faire votre citerne... Et mes mains ? Vous y pensez ? Ca pourrait s'infecter ! Démontra-t-il en agitant ses petites coupures sous le nez du Médecin.

- Comme je te l'ai dit Merlin, ça ne sera pas une excuse, rétorqua-t-il en levant un sourcil blanc réprobateur.

- Je pourrais utiliser un sortilège de nettoyage pour votre bocal ! Personne ne...

Le garçon fit mine de se lever, sans pour autant y parvenir sous la poigne ferme du vieil homme.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ceci...

Merlin eut un lourd soupir en se rasseyant avec bien peu de grâce sur un des petits bancs de chêne grossier. Il marmonna avec humeur :

- Je sais, je sais : « _La magie est un don qui doit être manié avec précaution et celle-ci implique sagesse et responsabilité_ », récita habilement l'adolescent avec autant d'enthousiasme que s'il devait une fois encore se présenter au pilori.

Merlin examina un instant l'air satisfait de son éducateur puis décida de se laisser bander une partie des mains afin de prévenir toutes futures contaminations... et Dieu sait qu'il en aurait besoin vu le travail qui l'attendait. Cela lui fit penser qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant le réveil du Prince... et si jamais il lui arrivait par malheur d'avoir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de retard sur l'horaire, les conséquences pour Merlin ne pouvaient se prévoir. Dès que l'apothicaire en eut terminé, il avala rapidement son déjeuner, bu quelque rasade du thé que Gaïus avait préparé. En son fort intérieur, le sorcier eut une grimace écoeurée : comme d'habitude, le vieil homme avait eu la main forte. Une seule tasse de ce breuvage avait la réputation de réveiller n'importe qui, y compris un dragonnier. C'était assez étonnant de la part d'un homme de sciences de pouvoir se tromper à ce point dans un dosage... ou était-ce simplement qu'il préférait le thé corsé ? Merlin n'avait jamais osé demander, craignant de vexer celui qui l'hébergeait. Il ne prit que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour enfiler sa sobre veste marron qui lui tombait largement sur les épaules. En deux temps trois mouvements, son éternelle écharpe rouge avait pris place autour de son cou et il était prêt à sortir.

- Ah Merlin, tu n'oublieras pas de porter ceci à Guenièvre, l'interpella l'ex-sorcier en agitant une fiole d'une main alors qu'il tournait les pages d'un grimoire de l'autre.

- Bien sûr. Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Hm ? Oh, non, lui répondit-il en enlevant ses lunettes, elle s'est juste plainte de quelques maux de dos. Je lui ai donc prescrit un anti-douleurs très léger à base d' Harpagophytum.

Merlin ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins : Gwen ne se plaignait que _rarement_. Pour ainsi dire, jamais. Si son amie était allée jusqu'à demander conseil à son mentor, c'était qu'elle souffrait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

- Elle l'aura sans faute, répondit le jeune garçon avant de partir accomplir sa journée.

Il ferma la porte soigneusement derrière lui, pour éviter que le froid ne s'engouffre dans la pièce, et se promit à lui-même qu'il irait voir Guenièvre dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Double Curce|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement sous la charge. Avec un plateau garni de nourriture dans une et la chemise propre du Prince dans l'autre, Merlin se demandait toujours comment il allait réussir à ouvrir le maudit accès de ces appartements princiers qui se trouvaient devant lui. Heureusement, notre ami n'était pas sans ressource : après avoir vérifié que personne ne venait dans le couloir, ni de droite, ni de gauche, il se pencha légèrement en avant vers la serrure et murmura :

- _Tospietshe_.

La clenche se souleva dans un bruit de métal rouillé et la porte se recula devant le sorcier. A pas de loup, le valet se dirigea vers la table, où il posa son chargement. Habilement, dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il versa l'eau de la carafe dans le gobelet estampillé aux armoiries Pendragon. Il déposa le vêtement impeccable sur le dossier de la chaise avant d'enfin arriver à sa partie préférée du réveil. Un sourire déjà mutin aux lèvres, Merlin se dirigea vers la fenêtre, empoigna les lourdes tentures de velours et les écarta soudainement en clamant haut et fort :

- Aller, pieds en bas du lit !

Pourtant, alors que la lumière pénétrait violemment dans la pièce, aucune remarque ou commentaire menaçant, aucun grognement, aucun coussin lancé à pleine vitesse ne parvint aux oreilles du serviteur fidèle.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant Arthur, continua-t-il en ouvrant les battants de la fenêtre, le conseil se déroule avant midi et si vous tenez à vous entraîner à l'arbalète comme vous l'avez prévu, il va falloir vous lever...

Alors que Merlin se retournait, terminant à peine sa phrase, il se stoppa lorsque ses pupilles stupéfiées se posèrent sur le lit du Prince.

Lit défait, draps froissés, couvertures vermillon retournées,... la couche de l'Héritier de Camelot ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Et pourtant, quelque chose clochait dans cette scène quasi quotidienne : la chambre, un instant plus tôt plongée dans le noir, mais aucune trace d'Arthur. Or, Merlin doutait que le blond se soit levé, habillé tant bien que mal sans bougies allumées, et soit parti sans un mot. Bien plus hésitant tout à coup, le jeune sorcier demanda à la pièce avec incertitude :

- Arthur ? ...

Une voix incroyablement suraiguë lui parvint d'un coin mal éclairé de l'alcôve, le faisant sursauter :

- Merlin ! C'est bien toi ?

Rassuré par cette voix un tant soit peu familière aux accents paniqués, il se dirigea vers son apparente source.

- Arthur ? ... Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Qui d'autre que votre fidèle serviteur viendrait-il vous réveiller avec une si bonne humeur et tant d'enthousiasme ? Rétorqua-t-il en roulant des yeux. Mais enfin où êtes-vous ?

Merlin avait beau tourner sur lui-même, il ne voyait pas l'ombre d'un prince.

- Par ici, le guida la voix, mais surtout, ne regarde pas !

A présent devant le paravent, le brun le regardait suspicieusement. Arthur Pendragon, sans l'ombre d'un doute, était caché derrière. La question logique qui découlait de cette scène improbable était : _pourquoi _?

- Votre ton est bizarre, vous n'êtes pas encore tombé malade, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que la dernière fois, Gaïus a eu toutes les peines du monde à vous faire avaler une de ses potions...

- Ce n'était pas ma faute, ce sont ces mixtures qui ont un goût répugnant ! Comment veux-tu avaler quelque chose qui a le goût de bouse de griffon ?

Merlin soupira en posant fermement ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Dites-moi, vous allez encore rester planqué longtemps derrière ce paravent ? Votre petit déjeuner est prêt sur la table.

- Je... je n'ai pas très faim. Je mangerai tout à l'heure.

- Bien ! Alors, je vous aide avec vos vêtements...

A peine le magicien avait-il l'intention de passer derrière les plaques de bois ciselées qu'Arthur hurla avec colère, toujours de son ton autant éraillé :

- Je m'habillerai _seul_ Merlin ! Je ne suis pas un idiot !

Merlin recula d'un pas devant la véhémence de cette affirmation et haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

- Vous êtes certain ? Parce que, sauf votre respect, la dernière tentative n'était pas vraiment concluante...

Le valet se souvenait sans mal de la dégaine du Prince. Les lacets de sa chemise carmin défaits, le tissu froissé, le pantalon à l'envers. Quand le laquais n'était pas là, le blond savait tout juste lacer ses chaussures.

« _Enfin bon_, pensa le brave jeune sorcier, _s'il parvient ne serait-ce qu'une fois à s'habiller correctement, peut-être pourra-t-il le faire par après tout les jours ? ... _»

Mentalement, Merlin comptait ce que cette simple corvée de moins pourrait lui bénéficier en minutes de sommeil supplémentaires le matin.

« _Dix minutes de plus ? Non, quinze... Vingt s'il a du mal à fermer correctement les lacets de sa braguette de pantalon._ »

- Tu peux retourner aider Gaïus, je m'en sortirai très bien tout seul.

Une petite moue perplexe se peignit sur les traits du brun. Etrange : Arthur n'avait même pas réagit au terme « _idiot_ » de sa réflexion qui désignait de manière à peine voilée le Fils du Roi... Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond ce matin. Merlin avança vers le paravent et toqua deux trois petits coups :

- Vous êtes certain que tout va bien là-dedans ? ...

- Merlin... grogna le ton réprobateur du Prince.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, Arthur : je ne veux pas être tenu responsable si vous arrivez dépenaillé au conseil...

- _MERLIN !_

- D'accord! D'accord ! Dit-il en levant les bras, signe qu'il battait en retraite, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je suis à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Sire.

Seul un grognement parvint aux oreilles du dragonnier alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la porte et que son sourire s'élargissait.

Par après, Merlin ne manqua pas de repasser aux cuisines afin de chiper un quignon de pain, ce qui lui valut de recevoir un coup de rouleau à tarte de la part de la cuisinière.

- Approche-toi encore une fois de mes réserves, petit sacripant, et ton Prince ne recevra que les miettes des invités pour son repas ! Il ne faudra pas s'en plaindre s'il t'envoie au pilori !

- Avouez quand même que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal un petit régime, commenta le jeune sorcier avant de s'enfuir avec sa capture par l'escalier, manquant le sourire indulgent de la cantinière et d'autres serviteurs qui s'activaient en cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'énergique garçon repassait par la buanderie. Entre les volutes de vapeur d'eau et les draps qui séchaient, suspendus ça et là en travers de la pièce, il demanda au premier qu'il croisa s'il ne savait pas où pouvait se trouver Guenièvre.

-Pah fu de la magchtinée, lui répondit une jeune femme, une pince en bois entre les dents.

Elle la retira et accrocha le dernier pan de son drap blanc à la cordelette.

- Sans doute est-elle occupée dans les appartements de Dame Morgana...

- Merci, je passerai vérifier, remercia le magicien qui était soudainement devenu pensif.

- Tu pourras lui dire de passer ? Elle était censée prendre les draps de la Demoiselle tôt ce matin, dit-elle en désignant un paquet de linge soigneusement plié dans une grande manne en osier qui trônait sur une des tables disponibles.

- Hm hm ! Acquiesça-t-il alors qu'il partait sans demander son reste.

Un pli soucieux s'était à présent imprimé entre les sourcils de Merlin.

« _Troublant_, se disait-il, _que Gwen ne prévienne personne de son absence._ »

De toutes les servantes, la jeune femme était sans doute une des plus méticuleuse; inexplicable donc, même si la journée n'avait seulement débuté que depuis quelques heures, que celle-ci soit absente. Merlin remonta une volée de marches et atterrit devant la statue du Griffon. L'animal semblait trôner là, surveillant les allées et venues des passants de son regard figé de granit noir. A force de passer aussi souvent devant, Merlin avait fini par lui trouver un petit nom. Non pas que cela relevait d'un déséquilibre mental quelconque chez le jeune sorcier, seulement, il avait toujours trouvé que le sculpteur avait réalisé un travail incroyable avec cette statue. Celle-ci semblait avoir, comme toute grande oeuvre, ... une âme. Ce qui rendait l'objet particulièrement réaliste.

- Salut Smitty !

Tournant vers la droite, le brun arriva inévitablement au pied des escaliers qui menaient directement au logis de Dame Morgana. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il posait sa main sur la rampe des marches.

_Montera, montera pas ?_

Depuis que Merlin avait découvert la combine de la demi-soeur d'Arthur, il évitait le plus possible toute confrontation. Se retrouver devant les yeux cobalt accusateurs de la jeune femme exacerbait sans cesse sa faute.

« _Que dirait le Roi de Camelot s'il savait que tu as tenté d'empoisonner sa précieuse pupille ?_ »

Malgré le fait que Gaïus lui répétait qu'il avait bien agi, qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire pour sauver la destinée de Camelot, il n'était pas si facile de se débarrasser d'un tel sentiment. La culpabilité était vicieuse. Un peu comme le venin d'un serpent qui n'a de cesse d'arpenter plus avant le corps de sa victime; cela vous ronge jusqu'à vous faire sentir fiévreux.

Pour la première fois, Merlin avait _failli_ tuer quelqu'un. Cela avait été différent avec Nimueh... il n'avait pas considéré cela comme un meutre: elle avait été une sorcière puissante, qui utilisait la magie à des fins néfastes. Mais avec Morgana...

Alors pour faire taire ce sentiment, pour faire taire ce venin; il prétendait que tout allait bien : Arthur et l'avenir d'Albion étaient saufs... Que demander de plus ?

Et maintenant, Morgana s'avérait être un agent double pour Morgause. Finalement, il n'aurait pas dû montrer sa pitié et prononcer le nom du poison à la sorcière blonde. Jamais elle n'aurait trouvé l'antidote pour sa soeur. Jamais Morgana n'aurait été sauvée. Jamais Camelot n'aurait été menacé une fois encore par la main de sa véritable Héritière au trône.

- Tout va bien, Merlin ?

Ce dernier se retourna vivement vers l'origine de la voix. C'est avec un colossal soulagement qu'il reconnut la chevelure chocolat et bouclée de son amie. Ses yeux noisette semblaient montrer une inquiétude sincère pour le petit serviteur.

- Gwen… ! C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander ça ! Je te cherchais...

- C'est-à-dire... J'ai eu un petit contretemps ce matin, dit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête, ses cheveux retenus en partie en arrière les empêchant de retomber sur sa figure, mais maintenant tout va bien.

Merlin hocha la tête avant de fouiller dans une de ses poches :

- Ah! Tiens, lui dit-il en lui remettant la potion que l'apothicaire du château lui avait assigné de faire parvenir, Gaïus m'a demandé de te remettre ceci.

Précipitamment, Guenièvre saisit la fiole et l'enveloppa du mieux qu'elle put dans les pans de son tablier beige de servante. Le brun haussa un sourcil :

- Euh, tu es certaine que ça va ? Sinon, je peux dire aux autres que tu t'absentes... Parce que pour le moment, ils sont plutôt perdus sans toi... D'ailleurs une domestique de la buanderie, Annabelle : tu dois sûrement la connaître; m'a demandé de te dire de passer prendre les draps de Morgana et ...

- Merlin, murmura la jeune femme en posant sa main libre sur le bras de son ami, je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de quoi t'inquiéter.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant avant de remonter les escaliers vers les appartements de la fille d'Uther pendant que les yeux azurs du sorcier se posaient sur l'autre main de Gwen, toujours pressée sur sa blouse à tel point que les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchi.

- D'accord, d'accord, murmura-t-il plus pour lui même afin d'intégrer la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir.

De toute évidence, Gwen se refusait à lui parler ouvertement. Et quand bien même la servante s'employait à lui faire croire que « tout va bien », Merlin n'en croyait pas une parole. Il se promit de lui en toucher un mot plus tard, quand le moment s'y prêterait davantage.

Manifestement : Arthur qui se cachait derrière un paravent, Guenièvre qui refusait de se confier... Camelot mettait-il tout en oeuvre pour éviter le jeune sorcier ce matin ? Le Grand Dragon seul savait qu'il s'en était passé des choses insolites dans la courte vie d'Emrys : des attaques de griffons, de créatures mythologiques et magiques, des armées de squelettes combattant les chevaliers du royaumes, des chevaliers immortels, ... il fallait relativiser.

Bientôt, tout reviendrait à la normale : Arthur arrêterait de vouloir s'habiller tout seul et Gwen se confierait à lui, son ami, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

- Hé bien, décidément : Arthur, Guenièvre... Ces deux-là font la paire, marmonna-t-il en retournant sur ses pas.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord Smitty ? Demanda-t-il finalement à la statue du Griffon qui, elle, face à cette curieuse matinée, ... resta de marbre.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Double Curce|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Avec toute l'attention dont il était capable, ses yeux océans fixaient soigneusement les mouvements de va-et-vient sous eux.

_Vers le haut,_

_vers_ _le bas,_

_vers_ _le haut,_

_vers_ _le bas,_

... ah, une tache :

_frotte_ _frotte frotte._

Et c'était reparti :

_Vers le haut, _

_vers_ _le bas, ..._

Les mains engluées de cire, le serviteur se laissait aller à la contemplation du nettoyage d'une arbalète. Cette monotonie dans sa tâche avait le don de lui vider complètement l'esprit. Ne plus penser, juste astiquer, polir, rendre beau tout objet qui serait utile pour le Prince.

L'entraînement d'Arthur devrait bientôt commencer, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait encore aucune nouvelle de sa présence ? Il ne fallait pas lui faire croire que l'hériter aurait pu enfiler son armure seul ! Ah, ça non ! Il avait déjà bien assez de mal avec ses vêtements quotidiens...

Merlin secoua la tête pour chasser ses préoccupations : Arthur allait arriver. Si quelque chose s'était mal passé, il en serait le premier informé; il était le valet, presque l'_ami_ du Prince, parbleu !

Les cheveux blonds ondulés de Sir Léon passèrent le pas de la porte de l'artillerie. Son regard erra un instant, faisant le tour de la pièce.

- Toujours pas de nouvelles du Prince ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu incertain.

Merlin haussa les épaules en retour, l'air désolé. Le jeune sorcier remarqua l'épée dégainée du chevalier et proposa :

- Voulez-vous que je nettoie votre lame ? Arthur avait prévu une séance d'arbalète aujourd'hui.

- Ah ! Non, surtout pas, répondit le vaillant avec un petit sourire. Perceval commençait juste à s'ennuyer, il a fallu que je le tienne occupé.

Petit moment de recul de la part du serviteur.

- Ah bon...

Sir Léon s'avança, regardant scrupuleusement la table de travail du jeune sorcier.

- Tu les as toutes polies ?

En effet, nombres d'arbalètes rutilantes gisaient là; conséquences de l'attente de son futur souverain. Merlin haussa de nouveau les épaules.

- Je vois...

Combien de temps cela faisait-il que le petit serviteur se trouvait seul ici, dans cette salle, à frotter la panoplie ? Plus d'une heure et demie maintenant, le valet attendait fidèlement son maître qui ne venait pas. Le gentilhomme eut un peu pitié de ce métier ingrat que pourtant, Merlin continuait à exercer d'un étonnant dévouement.

Le chevalier saisit trois ou quatre arbalètes à bras le corps, plus quelques carquois de flèches qu'il balança sur ses fortes épaules.

- Allez, viens donc te réchauffer près d'un feu dehors. On va faire un peu d'exercices. Il n'y a même pas une cheminée ici. Avec nous, tu auras au moins un peu de compagnie...

Merlin releva la tête, un sourire s'imprima sur ses lèvres et ses orbes lapis se remirent à pétiller de joie, comme à leur habitude.

- A la bonne heure! S'exclama Léon en voyant le brun prendre lui aussi autant d'arbalètes et de flèches qu'il pouvait entre ses bras. Tu iras voir ce que fait ton Prince après l'entraînement.

Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Merlin accompagne les autres chevaliers.

Ne croyez pas que tout serviteur aurait pu s'inviter en pareille compagnie ! Non, non, non !

Mais voyez-vous, s'il y avait bien un pouvoir qu'Emrys détenait à l'inverse de Morgana; c'était celui de se faire aimer. C'était un garçon fidèle, loyal aussi bien envers ses amis que le Prince. Toujours gentil et serviable, quiconque le connaissait savait qu'il mettait tout son coeur dans ce qu'il faisait, même s'il s'agissait simplement de nettoyer ou ranger. C'était pourquoi, en des jours tels que ceux-ci, les chevaliers personnels de l'héritier de Camelot aimaient à oublier la différence sociale entre eux et Merlin. Oui, c'était bien pour cela que Sir Léon et autres nobles aimaient à croire parfois, quelques heures seulement, le temps d'un entraînement, que Merlin était, non pas un serviteur, mais un ami d'abord.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Double Curce|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

La porte claqua.

Des pas furieux qui cognent sur le plancher récemment nettoyé. Une respiration erratique comme s'il avait couru jusqu'à la chambre d'Arthur Pendragon. D'une voix qu'il n'aurait en aucun cas cru utiliser contre le Prince de Camelot, il appelle :

- Arthur !

La chambre ne lui répond pas.

- Ca suffit maintenant, je sais que vous êtes là ! Personne ne vous a vu quitter vos appartements !

Il était déjà arrivé au blond de jouer à faire l'enfant : à rechigner de manger tel plat, s'amuser à torturer son fidèle serviteur avec différentes corvées, l'envoyer au pilori pour telle ou telle raison invraisemblable, ... mais manquer un entraînement : jamais. Tenter de manquer une réunion du Conseil : jamais. Il était le futur Roi d'Albion, il devait montrer l'exemple, se montrer digne... et ça, l'héritier Pendragon l'avait bien compris…; du moins c'était ce que pensait Merlin.

Au lieu de ça, Arthur demeurait planqué dans sa chambre royale, ne daignant informer personne de ses projets. Nul ne l'avait vu agir de façon aussi irresponsable.

Mais que Diable se passait-il aujourd'hui ? Camelot ne tournait plus rond.

- Vous vous rendez compte que si vous n'êtes pas dans la salle du Trône dans moins de cinq minutes, vous allez manquer l'assemblée ?

Le silence lui répondit, une fois de plus, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Rien ne ferait donc réagir cet imbécile ? Devant le devoir qu'Arthur refusait d'accomplir pour quelques obscures raisons, la colère se montra, faisant claquer sa voix dans la pièce que l'on aurait jurée vide de toute présence.

- Vous avez déjà raté l'entraînement ! ... J'espère que vous ne pensez pas être pris au sérieux si vous vous comporter comme un royal crétin !

Quelques respirations rapides. Les épaules du sorcier qui se contractent. Toujours ce silence malvenu; ce traître.

- Vous savez ce que j'ai fini par faire à l'exercice à l'arbalète avec les autres chevaliers quand ils ont commencé à s'ennuyer parce que _vous_ n'étiez pas là ? ... LA CIBLE !

Enfin, une réponse retentit dans l'appartement. De derrière le paravent, près de la couche cramoisie du Prince, un petit rire étouffé, presque imperceptible parvint à l'oreille du magicien.

- Ca vous fait rire, hein ? Dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement des plaques de bois articulées. Moi, ça ne me fait pas rire ! Renchérit le jeune brun avec des moulinets de bras inutiles.

Le petit rire se prononce, cristallin...

Attendez, _non_.

Ce n'est pas le rire d'Arthur.

Celui-ci est trop... léger.

Merlin aurait reconnu l'esclaffement de son maître entre mille; et là, derrière le paravent, ce n'était plus le rire d'Arthur Pendragon.

- Qu'est-ce que... Commence le valet, incrédule, saisissant un des côtés du paravent pour l'écarter.

Le rire cesse.

Une voix paniquée familière mais que le jeune homme ne connait pas résonne à la place de celle d'Arthur qui, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, était camouflé derrière ce même bois :

- Merlin, non ! ... NON !

Le paravent résiste mais pas longtemps : la force qui le retient est faible.

Arthur n'est pas faible.

- ARRÊTE-CA, MERLIN !

Mais c'est trop tard.

Le rideau tombe sur le théâtre de Camelot.

Morgana a réussi son pari :

Devant le jeune serviteur aux cheveux en bataille chocolat, ce n'est plus l'homme qu'il a connu qui est acculé au mur. Pourtant, Merlin _sait_ que c'est la même personne. Il est impossible que le sorcier se trompe, c'est l'oeuvre de la magie qui, une fois de plus, tentera de prouver à Uther qu'elle n'est que le mal, le vil, la perversion.

Non, c'est bien Arthur Pendragon qui est en face de lui. Ce sont les mêmes yeux farouches d'un bleu glace inimitable, c'est cette même couleur dorée qui orne ses cheveux. Mais la comparaison s'arrête là.

- Prince Arthur... ? Parvient tout juste à murmurer Merlin tant sa voix est serrée par le choc de la découverte.

La silhouette se redresse.

Ce ne sont pas les mêmes formes : d'habitude musclées et élancées, il ne reste ici qu'une silhouette affinée, taillée... plus délicate... plus... _féminine_.

- Surtout, Merlin... Ne fais _aucun _commentaire, s'exaspère avec humeur « Arthur ».

Pour une fois, en effet, aucune remarque ne sortira de la bouche du garçon. Car devant lui, se tient non plus un Prince mais une Princesse.

Et devant pareille merveille, Merlin reste sans voix.

_[ à_ _suivre ?...]_


	3. Chapitre 2: Laughing Stock of Camelot

_**Rappel du Chapitre précédent:**____Tout allait très bien dans le meilleur des mondes... Jusqu'à ce que le Prince Arthur soit victime d'un sortilège un peu particulier... Le voilà transformé (pour notre plus grand plaisir) en jeune princesse. Notre pauvre Merlin tente tant bien que mal de gérer la situation._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Les droits sur la série, le monde et les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas. Si vous tenez à remercier quelqu'un, consultez la BBC ou ses créateurs : Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps et Julian Murphy !_

_Si vous cherchez après Colin Morgan : Ne cherchez plus, il est séquestré dans ma cave._

_Si vous cherchez après Bradley James : Ne cherchez plus, il est dans celle de ma Beta-Lectrice !_

_**Spoiler:**_ _Saison 3. Parfois quelques petites info fin Saison 3 pour les besoins (oups !)_

_**Remarque:**_ _Oui, oui, je suis lente ! (C'est un euphémisme, Valou _ ) Mon excuse ? _

_Vous connaissez Supernatural ? Bien. _

_Vous connaissez donc Dean Winchester ? Parfait._

_Avez-vous entendu parler d'un ange * so cute * nommé Castiel ? ... OUI ! Oui, mesdames, messieurs, j'avoue ! J'ai craqué pour ce pairing ! Honte honte honte ! Deux OS en préparation et v'là que tu laisses tomber tes lecteurs qui te donnent, eux, pleins de gentils commentaires sur ta Merthur... !_

_* Valou reprend son souffle * _

_Merci, merci pour vos réactions ! Je suis contente de voir que mon scénario vous intéresse un peu ;) Ce chapitre-ci pour poser encore quelque peu l'ambiance puis, hop hop, ça va démarrer ! __(du moins, j'espère !)_

_**Enjoy & Thanks**_ _l-__**a**__-nce-__**lot**__**!**_ _!_

_Joyeux Noël à tous !_

_**Rated:**_ _T_

**Things can be different :**

**Chapitre 2 : The Laughing Stock of Camelot**

**["La risée de Camelot"]**

- Oh... par la Barbe du Roi...

-Laisse la barbe de mon père en dehors de tout ceci, veux-tu.

Les deux yeux de couleurs glace le fixent toujours avec autant d'intensité, guettant une réaction. Merlin, lui en attendant, tente tant bien que mal de prendre sur lui. D'abord, l'information doit s'imprimer dans son pauvre cerveau de serviteur, ensuite... _Ensuite _: ... Ah ! Telle est la question ! Que peut-il bien dire devant pareil spectacle ? C'est plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Et... _oh mon Dieu... _Comment pourra bien réagir Uther face à ça ? Le peuple ? Les Chevaliers ? Guenièvre ?

Les conséquences de la malédiction qui s'abat sur le Prince donnent des vertiges au jeune sorcier, tant et si bien qu'il refoule cela tout au fond de son esprit. On s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour l'instant le problème, c'était _ça_.

- Dites-moi tout... chuchota Merlin presque pour lui-même, blanc comme un linge, fixant de bas en haut Arthur. Vous avez tenté de vous travestir et ça a mal tourné ?

- MERLIN ! Rugit-il de colère en serrant les poings.

- Avouez quand même qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions ! Argumenta le valet, un petit sourire mutin naissant sur les lèvres.

Il détailla la transformation : La tenue de nuit du Prince était toujours présente, cependant froissée en tout sens. La chemise de coton beige et le pantalon fluide étaient à présent trop grands pour le corps qu'ils contenaient, cachant les nouvelles formes du Prince. Mais même sous ceux-ci, il pouvait discerner ses épaules amincies, ses bras affinés, ... Sa taille avait baissé légèrement, laissant à la nouvelle « jeune fille » l'avance de quelques centimètres par rapport à Merlin. Son visage s'était arrondi, ses mâchoires avaient perdu de leur caractère dur et masculin pour desservir des traits plus doux. Sa bouche s'était galbée et raffinée, devenant quelque peu plus pulpeuse. Les cheveux blonds cendrés tombaient maintenant en un rideau lisse jusqu'au bas de son dos. Seuls les yeux restaient définitivement identiques. Un regard étonnamment intrépide pour une femme.

Arthur croisa les bras, à la fois en un geste protecteur instinctif et en un signe de bouderie. L'échancrure de sa toilette, devenue trop grande, bâilla, laissant entrevoir la naissance de deux cercles de chairs.

- Tu vas rester planté là encore longtemps, à me regarder ?

Comme ayant été percuté par un dragon en plein vol, Merlin releva les yeux immédiatement. _Seigneur... _venait t-il tout juste de lorgner par inadvertance le décolleté d'Arthur Pendragon ?

...

Gaïus allait devoir lui préparer un sacré calmant à base d'Harpagomachin-truc pour qu'il s'en remette ! Affreusement honteux, le servant baissa le regard au sol.

- Je, euh... Bien sûr que non ! ... Que., emh... Voulez-vous que je coiffe vos cheveux ?

C'était la première chose à dire qui était passée par l'esprit du sorcier, voulant à tout prix cacher son embarras. Quant à Arthur, ses pommettes rougirent violemment, ses orbes océans balançant soudainement des éclairs.

Quoi ? Qu'avait-il encore dit de mal ?

- OH ! TOI ! Espèce de... !

Une tornade blonde bouscula Merlin et le paravent, se dirigeant vers la première table qu'elle trouva.

Dans des gestes saccadés par la rage, elle se saisit d'un gobelet estampillé aux armoiries du Château. Elle se retourna vivement :

- IDIOT ! Hurla-t-elle en balançant l'objet vers le valet qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, puis se baissa au dernier moment.

La cruche d'eau et le plateau ne manquèrent pas à leur tour d'être transformés en projectiles, les insultes plus élogieuses les unes que les autres suivants de près.

Si Merlin avait pu se questionner un instant, le doute n'était maintenant plus permis : pas une once des traits de caractère d'Arthur Pendragon n'avaient été entachés par la transformation qu'entraînait le maléfice, ... au grand damne de notre petit magicien.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|The Laughing Stock of Camelot|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

_« Franchement, il en a de bonne lui : "**- Dis au Conseil que je serai absent, trouve une excuse, ... n'importe quoi, mais soit convaincant. **" »_

Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer sa mauvaise humeur. Cette malédiction le mettait dans de beaux draps ! La pilule n'avait pas été facile à faire passer, et ce particulièrement au Roi qui l'avait fusillé à plusieurs reprises du regard. Le jeune garçon se souvenait alors avoir piteusement bafouillé quelque chose comme quoi l'Héritier devait garder le lit, qu'il était légèrement grippé... ou peut-être avait-il laissé échapper qu'Arthur avait une jambe cassée, il ne savait plus trop.

Ayant tôt fait de s'être débarrassé d'une pareille corvée, il s'était alors empressé de rejoindre son mentor, qu'il espérait bien trouver plongé dans ses bouquins, comme à son habitude, et pas en train de gambader à droite et à gauche, distribuant des remèdes.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, imperceptiblement essoufflé, trouva l'apothicaire attablé et balança l'information de but en blanc, dès qu'il eut Gaïus à portée de voix.

- Arthur est une fille.

Après un temps d'inaction, où les yeux de Gaïus ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des fonds de louches, le vieil homme regarda son apprenti d'un oeil critique, un léger rictus indulgent accroché au coin des lèvres :

- Je te pensais plus observateur que ça, Merlin.

- Non, non ! Renchérit-il en se plaçant de l'autre côté de la table, posant ses mains dessus. Vous avez mal compris : Arthur... _est _une _**fille**_.

Nouveau temps d'incompréhension de l'autre côté du pupitre.

- Veux-tu dire : au sens _littéral_ du terme ? ...

Merlin hocha la tête vivement, comme si l'effet d'affirmer la nouvelle oralement la rendrait complètement réelle.

- Juste Ciel..., murmura l'ex-sorcier abasourdi, reculant imperceptiblement sur sa chaise.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire... Et encore, marmonna le brun en allant s'affaler un peu plus loin sur un des banc de la salle à manger, je ne pense pas que le Ciel puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour nous...

Gaïus se redressa, cherchant immédiatement à en savoir plus sur la situation. C'était cela que Merlin aimait bien chez son tuteur : il traitait les choses avec rationalité. Il ne comptait plus les fois où ses précieux conseils l'avaient aiguillé dans ses choix. Peut-être qu'ici aussi, il aurait un début de solution à apporter... ?

- Uther est-il au courant ?

Négation de la tête.

- Arthur s'est fait porter pâle pour l'Assemblée au Conseil... A vrai dire, il n'ose pas mettre un pied en dehors de ses appartements.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant quand on sait que c'est le Prince de Camelot ! Si une personne venait à faire le rapprochement, il serait la risée de la ville toute entière !

Le jeune garçon saisit un godet de terre cuite non loin de lui et se mit à jouer avec entre ses mains. Il sembla réfléchir un moment pour finalement déclarer lentement :

- Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse faire le lien entre Arthur et sa transformation...

Ses yeux bleus avaient à présent pris une jolie lueur pensive.

- … Il ressemblerait davantage à sa soeur jumelle ou à une cousine. En fait, la seule chose qui serait en mesure de le trahir serait son caractère de crétin royal.

Gaïus lui envoya une oeillade réprobatrice. Le jeune sorcier haussa les épaules en retour, un air innocent planté sur le visage qui semblait dire : « _Oui, je sais mais je ne dis que la stricte vérité... et qui a-t-il de mal à la dire, cette vérité, je vous le demande..._ ». Seulement, après quelques secondes, Gaïus avait repris un ton extrêmement sérieux qui posa la question qui finirait par devenir, de toute façon, inévitable :

- Et donc... Que comptes-tu faire ?

Les yeux du concerné manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites, et sa machoire manqua de se décrocher :

- Ce que _je_ compte faire ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai transformé Arthur en jeune jouvencelle effarouchée !

- Sans doute, mais il va bien falloir trouver une solution, tu en conviendras... rétorqua le apothicaire.

Le brun se laissa aller vers l'arrière, allant même jusqu'à étaler le haut de son dos et sa tête sur la table derrière lui. Un intense soupir émana du plus profond de son être : une fois de plus, il n'aurait pas une minute à lui. Le destin lui envoyait encore une mission à résoudre, un nouveau problème à envisager. Que pourrait-il faire cette fois ? Pourquoi la situation devait-elle toujours autant s'envenimer ? Merlin maudit le nom de celui qui avait été capable de jeter un maléfice si pervers...

Gaïus, lui, couvait du regard son apprenti. Quoiqu'au fond de lui, il aimait plus à l'appeler _fils_ qu'_apprenti_. Le médecin considérait comme une bénédiction, d'à son âge, avoir la chance de considérer quelqu'un comme de son sang. Plus aucune autre attache ne le retenait à Camelot depuis fort longtemps...

Son coeur se serra quand il remarqua des petites poches violacées sous les yeux du jeune garçon. Il devait être mené dans tant de directions, tant de challenges… : Protéger Arthur, Serviteur du Prince, Donner à Albion un Roi digne, Faire revenir la Magie à Camelot, … et Dieu sait quel autre encore épreuves l'attendaient.

« _De si frêles épaules pour soutenir une si lourde destinée..._ », pensa-t-il.

Il aurait aimé l'aider davantage.

Il déposa sur son grimoire la loupe qu'il avait dans sa main noueuse et se dirigea à pas claudiquant vers une étagère qui recelait trésors de connaissance. Le sourcil blanc levé au plus au point, dans une mimique de concentration, il trifouilla dans son armoire pendant que Merlin relevait la tête, se demandant ce que pouvait bien fabriquer le Médecin. Ce dernier revint vers la table, les bras chargés.

- Eh bien, Merlin, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...

Le vieillard y déposa une pile de bouquins qui devaient sans doute dater de l'Ancienne Religion. Tant de pages à examiner, analyser, ... afin de retrouver le maléfice dont était victime Arthur...

Merlin lui envoya un regard suppliant.

Aujourd'hui allait être une longue longue _longue_ journée...

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|The Laughing Stock of Camelot|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

« _..._ _Comment est-ce possible ?_ _... Inimaginable..._ _Pourquoi ?_ _..._ _Incompréhensible..._ _**Pourquoi ?**_ _..._ _Pourquoi __**moi ?**_ _... _»

C'étaient les seules choses capables d'occuper l'esprit anéanti de cet être, là, assis simplement sur les draps froissés de sa couche. Ses pieds nus pendaient dans le vide, effleurant par moment les dalles glacées du sol.

Son poing se serra, retenant une partie des étoffes, le reste alla directement se planter dans la paume pâle de sa main.

- Aïe !

Ses ongles s'étaient encrés dans sa chair sans qu'il y prenne garde. Des cuticules longues qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer. « Des ongles de _fille _», se dit-il avec dégoût.

_Comment avait-il pu en arriver là?_

Pour l'instant, sa seule pensée se résumait à cette phrase. Il était trop choqué, bouleversé par ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Et d'ailleurs, qui aurait réussit à cogiter correctement, une fois dépossédé de son corps ?

Car c'était là ce qu'il s'était véritablement produit : Quelqu'un (qui avait tout du Diable en personne) lui avait retiré le droit sur son organisme. On venait de lui arracher l'image du Prince de Camelot, lui arracher une part de son identité et qui sait... peut-être par la même occasion une part de son âme.

Et ce n'était un secret pour personne : Arthur Pendragon avait toujours été fier de son corps (malgré les remarques de son imbécile de valet qui prétendait pour on-ne-sait-quelle-raison qu'un régime lui ferait le plus grand bien) et il y avait de quoi. Les longues heures d'entraînements, de tournois, de chevauchées à travers les bois, de batailles contre les créatures magiques avaient forgé sa carrure, taillé ses muscles, assuré sa confiance. Il était un homme fort et sûr de lui. Inébranlable.

A présent...

Il se retrouvait dans un corps frêle, presque chétif en comparaison, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Le blond essayait tant bien que mal de rationaliser : on trouverait bien un moyen de lui rendre son apparence originelle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un sortilège pareil l'atteignait. Son apparence avait déjà été modifiée auparavant.

Avec une certaine gène, Arthur se souvint de la fois où Gaïus avait été possédé par un Gobelin et l'avait réduit à se cacher dans sa chambre -comme aujourd'hui- : ses oreilles en gardaient un mauvais souvenir.

Mais l'enchantement avait cessé dès que le Gobelin avait été capturé.

... Ici, qu'en serait-il ?

Son instinct lui disait que cette fois, il lui serait plus difficile d'inverser le destin...

Lentement, il ramena ses jambes vers lui, puis attira les tissus vermeilles. Ses légers bras se croisèrent et se posèrent sur ses genoux. Enfin, sa tête s'installa sur ses avant-bras alors que sa longue chevelure soyeuse dévalait ses épaules, suivant de près ses mouvements.

De toutes ses forces, Arthur Pendragon tentait de ne pas faire taire cette lueur d'espoir qui résonnait dans le cobalt de ses yeux.

La réalité du monde lui semblait bien trop cruelle en cet instant.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|The Laughing Stock of Camelot|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

De l'eau jusqu'aux coudes, Merlin retint un cri de douleurs; le fluide chaud contrastant brutalement et désagréablement avec la température glacée de ses mains.

« _Quel idiot, mais quel idiot ..._ _! »_

_Jamais_, ô grand jamais il n'aurait dû retirer les bandages que Gaïus lui avait posés ce matin. Pourtant lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé devant la bassine brûlante avec ses pansements pour laver le linge, il s'était résolu à les enlever pour ne pas les tremper. Bien mal lui en avait pris, puisque maintenant, il sentait chacune de ses infimes coupures se rouvrir sous l'effet de l'eau bouillante et du fait que sa peau commençait déjà à se friper. Il espérait juste que les vêtements ne seraient pas tachés.

- Dis-moi, depuis quand fais-tu la lessive de Dame Morgana ?

Le brun releva ses yeux surpris vers une jeune femme qu'il reconnut quasi-immédiatement comme étant la servante qu'il avait croisé le matin même dans la buanderie.

- Annabelle !

Merlin sentit le rose lui monter légèrement aux joues, ses bras s'enfoncèrent plus loin dans l'eau, vaine tentative de cacher les étoffes dans le liquide troublé par le savon noir. La servante aux iris vert intelligents regardait le travail de son ami par-dessus son épaule.

- Pas du tout ! Finit par se défendre Merlin avec un certain embarras, je... fais la lessive pour une amie..., termina-t-il lentement.

La brune haussa un sourcil sarcastique et retint un petit gloussement.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas encore assez avec les tâches que te confie Le Prince ? Il faut aussi que tu fasses le linge de tes conquêtes...

- Pas mes conquêtes ! S'écria le jeune garçon, se relevant brutalement, dont les rougeurs gagnaient le reste de son visage de secondes en secondes.

Dans son empressement à se justifier, en haussant les mains, il avait éclaboussé les alentours, y comprit le tablier de travail d'Annabelle.

- Désolé ! C'est simplement une bonne amie à qui je devais un service...

La domestique soupira, capitulant devant tant de véhémence à détourner la vérité de la part de son jeune ami. Elle posa les genoux au sol, pour se mettre à la même hauteur que Merlin, puis pris délicatement ses mains dans les siennes :

- Regarde-moi ça... Tu as retiré tes bandages de ce matin pour nettoyer le linge, c'est ça ? Souffla-t-elle.

Annabelle, sous ses airs de domestique, était en réalité une très belle jeune femme. Merlin ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Peut-être était-ce à cause des rayons de soleil de midi qui filtraient par la fenêtre de la buanderie et qui venaient rayonner sur sa peau pâle et donnait un ton particulièrement chaleureux et profond à ses cheveux châtain clair...

- Vas soigner tout ça, je m'occuperai de cette robe pour toi. Repasse la chercher dans la fin de l'après-midi, d'accord ?

Le brun revint à la réalité et laissa glisser ses mains hors de l'emprise des siennes.

- D'accord, répondit-il simplement. Merci.

Il se releva, lui offrit un léger sourire puis passa à grandes enjambées la porte, évitant le tumulte des larbins qui s'affairaient à droite et à gauche.

Dans les couloirs, il eut un regard derrière lui, comme pour constater que personne n'avait remarqué son manège, puis pressa le pas, descendant les escaliers du château à toute allure. Il se retrouva bien vite en dehors de ce dédale de pierres massives pour s'orienter dans la cours de la citadelle qu'il traversa sans même un regard pour autrui. Enfin, il se trouva parmi la populace et descendit cette rue qu'il finissait par connaître par coeur. Le menuisier, des étales de maraîcher, la foule des braves gens de Camelot menant leur vie quotidienne, des brebis attachées, un enclos où se pressaient vendeurs et acheteurs tentant de marchander le prix d'un cochon, ... La vie grouillait littéralement dans cette citadelle. Merlin se souviendrait à jamais de l'instant où il avait parcouru ce chemin pour la première fois, quand il ne connaissait rien encore de sa destinée. Il s'était senti chez lui. Il avait eu l'intime et secrète conviction que Camelot deviendrait un endroit où il pourrait être à sa place... un jour.

Il passa devant la taverne « The Rising Sun » non sans un regard et un souvenir pour son ami Gwaine qui aimait à passer par là, puis il arriva enfin à destination. Il tapa deux coups discrets sur le bois de la porte et quelques instants plus tard, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur le visage familier de Guenièvre, qui s'illumina à sa vue.

- Entre, intima t-elle. Je viens de finir de préparer à manger.

Le petit magicien ne se fit pas prier et bientôt, il fut attablé, une assiette devant lui, la bouche pleine de poulet. Guenièvre, elle, s'était assise de l'autre côté et chipotait dans son assiette sans grand appétit.

« _Pourtant, _se dit Merlin_, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a l'occasion de manger comme ça ! »_

En effet, ce n'était pas monnaie courante de pouvoir se nourrir de viande, même blanche. Une fois par mois, quand on avait de la chance. Mais la servante avait été prévoyante tout le long de sa courte vie, ses économies lui permettaient une petite folie telle que celle-ci de temps en temps.

- Alors, dit-elle, tu as pu lui donner?

- Hm ? Grommela-t-il en réponse en mordant dans une cuisse. Ah, ghoui ! ... Ghnon, phash enghor.

Il avala.

- Il a fallu que je la lave avant.

- Je suis désolée, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, se consterna-t-elle. Si Morgana avait remarqué que j'avais emprunté une de ses nouvelles toilettes... Elle est très bizarre ces derniers temps, commenta-t-elle plus pensivement. Je n'ai pu que prendre une de ces anciennes robes qu'elle envisageait de jeter...

- Je l'ai confiée à Annabelle. Elle sera comme neuve, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Merlin en mordant dans un quignon de pain avec une faim féroce.

Gwen sembla scanner son ami du regard. Puis avec un petit regard malicieux. Elle constata :

- Il semble que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec cette... _Annabelle_.

Le valet manqua d'étouffer avec la mie de pain qu'il avait en bouche. Il dû se taper quelques fois sur les bronches afin d'enfin pouvoir à nouveau respirer correctement. Que diable avaient les femmes de Camelot à lui coller des aventures amoureuses sur le dos ?

- Qhuoi ?

Il toussota encore une ou deux fois alors que le sourire de la soubrette s'élargissait.

- Non, non, non : tu n'y es pas du tout, Guenièvre, se défendit-il un regard gêné en coin. Elle ne fait que me rendre un service.

Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il l'impression de devoir se justifier pour ce qu'il faisait ? Il haussa les épaules et mordit plus précautionneusement dans son pain, prenant garde cette fois, à ne pas s'étouffer.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne devrais pas traîner Merlin. Il va falloir trouver une solution pour le Prince Arthur.

La mine du jeune sorcier s'affaissa sensiblement et un soupir lourd s'échappa de sa poitrine. D'un voix plus basse, presque rauque il chuchota:

- Penses-tu qu'Uther devrait savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je pense... Dit-elle en se levant pour empaqueter dans un linge propre un reste de poulet, ... qu'il faut envisager toutes les possibilités avant de parler au Roi.

Le silence s'installa doucement, pendant que le brun continuait à mâcher son repas, pensivement. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il le savait : tôt ou tard, il faudrait prendre une décision. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché des solutions mais il semblait que cette fois, le problème ne soit pas si facile à résoudre. L'excuse de la « maladie » que couvait Arthur ne durerait plus bien longtemps, jusqu'au lendemain tout au plus. Après cela, le Souverain demanderait une explication.

« _Pourvu que nous trouvions une solution avant..._ » Pria-t-il à un quelconque Dieu qui de toute évidence, semblait lui aussi impuissant face à la situation.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, chuchota-t-il finalement alors qu'il venait de racler son assiette avec le reste de son pain.

Guenièvre eut un regard empli de compassion à l'égard de son ami. Elle se rappela tout le chemin qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici A son arrivée : naïf, innocent, plein d'entrain. C'était ça qui l'avait séduite chez lui. Puis, il avait appris la vie, celle d'un valet plus précisément. Le garçon ne s'était pas révélé spécialement doué pour ce boulot, mais il l'avait toujours exécuté avec un dévouement rare. C'était sans doute le facteur dominant du pourquoi et comment, Arthur Pendragon, odieux et prétentieux petit avorton arrogant du Roi, avait finalement pris la décision de garder cet ... « incapable ». Puis, d'une façon inattendue, l'influence que l'un avait sur l'autre et inversement avait fait son effet, comme par magie. Arthur avait pris des qualités du jeune sorcier : la gentillesse, la compréhension, la compassion. D'un autre côté, Merlin avait aussi appris du Prince : le dévouement pour la juste cause, le courage, l'art de se battre -aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

« _Les deux faces d'une même pièce_, pensa la servante avec un apaisement évident, _ces deux-là étaient faits_ _pour se trouver._ »

Gwen n'était pas inquiète pour l'avenir. Elle était certaine que la situation pour l'Héritier de Camelot s'arrangerait tôt ou tard. Avec son serviteur dévoué à ses côtés, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant de toucher du doigt la solution. Pour elle-même par contre...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, cette malédiction, lui répondit-elle doucement à son désespoir apparent. D'accord ?

Merlin leva les yeux sur elle, toujours une lueur incertaine les habitants. Il hocha lentement la tête.

- Bon, dans ce cas, tout se passera bien. Gaïus finira par trouver une solution.

Le brun prit encore quelques instants, puis décida de ramener sa bonne humeur à bord : il ne servait à rien de se décourager, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il réglerait ses problèmes ! Un sourire étira ses lèvres pleines vers le haut en une moue incroyablement positive.

- Tu as raison, Gwen. Ca finira par aller !

Il se leva avec une énergie renouvelée (sans doute l'effet de la nourriture), replaça sa chaise, salua son amie pour le repas :

- Je retourne aider Gaïus dans ses recherches.

- Tiens-moi au courant, lui dit-elle en lui tendant les restes de poulet qu'elle avait empaqueté un peu plus tôt.

Il les saisit avec gratitude mais elle vit Merlin hésiter avant de passer le pas de la porte.

- Au sinon, tout va bien pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Le remède de Gaïus a fonctionné ?

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant :

- Oui, tout va bien, répondit-elle simplement.

Il hocha la tête.

- Fais-moi savoir si tu as besoin d'autre chose, la salua-t-il.

Et puis, il fut parti pour de bon.

Sa tête se secoua très doucement, d'un air de dire « _Décidément celui-là... _». Merlin l'étonnerait toujours. C'était une de ses nombreuses qualités en plus de sa détermination.

Guenièvre prit une profonde respiration, sa main se posant naturellement sur sa hanche, déviant juste un peu, sur son ventre.

« _Détermination... _», pensa-t-elle comme pour se convaincre.

Puis, elle retourna à ses tâches ménagères, commençant par la vaisselle restée sur la table.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|The Laughing Stock of Camelot|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Remonter les escaliers du Château de Camelot quatre à quatre demandait un certain entraînement, mais à présent, Merlin y arrivait sans trop de difficulté.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge au détour d'un couloir, ce ne fut certainement pas la cause de son exercice jusqu'à présent.

- Morgana...

L'avait-elle fait exprès, de se retrouver là, à un tel moment ? Il en doutait jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne ouvrir la bouche après lui avoir lancé un regard à vous glacer le sang :

- Merlin, constata-t-elle. Journée plaisante ?

Le concerné resta un instant muet, interdit face à cette conversation anodine. Il ne s'attendait guère à de pareils échanges en bonne et due forme.

- Parfaite ! Répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait le plus neutre possible. Et vous, Dame Morgana... ?

Le pauvre Merlin avait l'impression d'être tombé dans une sorte de réalité alternative... La fille d'Uther laissa parcourir tranquillement son regard bleu électrisant sur le corps, puis le visage du jeune homme. Il en éprouva d'ailleurs un certain malaise en plus du fait qu'il ne savait comment réagir. Il se demanda un instant si elle savait qu'une de ces anciennes robes était destinée à son frère... Il ravala son sourire en entendant la phrase suivante :

- Comment se porte Arthur ? Demanda-t-elle plutôt.

- Je...h, Bien. Il se porte… bien.

- Ah oui ?

Un air innocent accroché au visage, mais d'une consonance si froide que le sorcier en devina immédiatement l'imposture.

« _Elle sait quelque chose_, réalisa-t-il. »

- Oui, affirma-t-il plus fermement. Arthur est juste un peu grippé, c'est tout. Gaïus lui a prescrit les remèdes nécessaires.

- Tu m'en vois soulagée, Merlin.

_Soulagée ?_ Alors qu'elle rêvait de prendre la future place de son frère comme Reine ? Il en doutait fortement.

- C'est tout de même incroyable, fit-elle en ramenant un peu un des pans de ses manches vers elle, qu'elle lissa gracieusement.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

- ... ce que la destinée est capable de réserver.

Merlin se tut simplement face à cette révélation. Par cette seule phrase, Morgana affirmait son pouvoir sur lui, sur Arthur et par la même occasion sur tout Camelot en avouant presque sans métaphore qu'_elle_ était à l'origine du problème qui le préoccupait actuellement. Les pensées du valet tournaient à une vitesse folle là-haut.

« _J'aurais du le voir venir, j'aurais dû m'en douter,_ _... _» ne cessait-il de se répéter comme si cela lui permettrait de ne pas exploser de colère au beau milieu du château.

Un danger supplémentaire alla se nicher au-dessus de sa tête, telle une épée de Damoclès supplémentaire : la soeur d'Arthur pourrait menacer de tout révéler à tout instant. Merlin se remit à respirer quand il constata qu'il avait bloqué ses poumons depuis presque une demi-minute.

- Remets mes bons rétablissements à Arthur, veux-tu ?

Le jeune sorcier ne manqua pas le léger sourire qui flottait au coin des lèvres de la jeune femme. Et lorsqu'elle tourna enfin au coin du couloir, il aurait presque cru entendre un doux éclat de rire cruel. Un frisson effroyablement glacé remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

La robe et le repas d'Arthur attendrait.

Sans hésiter, il continua sa route, retrouvant Gaïus pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Il ne laisserait pas Morgana heurter plus les sentiments du Prince.

Jamais.

_[ à_ _suivre ?...]_


End file.
